The present invention relates generally to the field of eCommerce, and more particularly to the use of sensory feedback indicators for transactional purposes.
Generally speaking, electronic commerce (eCommerce) is the trading, buying, or selling of products or services using computer networks (e.g., the Internet). Technologies that are used in everyday eCommerce can include mobile commerce, electronic funds transfers, and Internet marketing. Some eCommerce transactions today use technologies such as email, although eCommerce typically uses the World Wide Web for at least part of the transaction.
Sensory feedback indicators are any sense indicators (e.g., vision, hearing, or touch), that may provide a more enhanced feedback to a human user. Tactile feedback, which is a type of sensory feedback, is technology which recreates the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user.